In Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2, methods of adjusting an adaptive optics system according to a phase measuring method are disclosed. The phase measuring method is a method of measuring a phase distribution through a wavefront sensor after causing a spatial light modulator to display a known phase distribution and mutually associating coordinates on a modulation surface and coordinates on a detection surface by comparing a measurement result with the known phase distribution.